<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfinished Ideas by Complete_Otakuness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786727">Unfinished Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness'>Complete_Otakuness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, M/M, unfinished works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some of the fic ideas I had that never got around to finishing and lost inspiration for. Looking back on it, they're actually pretty good ideas. Without the proper motivation though, they would fall flat. I'm pretty sure some of these literally end in the middle of a sentence.</p><p>Feel free to use an idea or two, if anyone would like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grimm's Fairytale AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back in time, when old women were feared, princesses were imprisoned in tall towers, and knights embarked on dangerous quests; a curse is placed upon a group of friends, leaving one man to break it and save them before the clock stops ticking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Prologue-</p><p>Once upon a time, there was a clever young man who loved to learn. Any knowledge he could get his hands on he memorized and the people of his village thought him to be a witch. The things he made were foreign and many had given him a wide berth but though people scoffed at his inventions at first, everyone in his village began to enjoy the luxuries the young man's creations provided them with. </p><p>But even with the gradual adoration the man received, not many could he consider his friends or people he could trust. For despite how popular the young man was, not many chose to approach him, and for the most part he was alone. </p><p>The young man wasn't always alone. He used to have family, friends who always came through for him when he needed them. But a tragedy had fallen upon the village, and no longer had the man anyone to truly support him. </p><p>So the man embarked on a quest. A quest to find the people who meant the most to him, and save them from their cruel fate. Before the time ran out, and there was nothing left to salvage.</p><p>-Main Story-</p><p>Early in the morning, just as the sun is beginning to rise, a young man walks by the side of a dirt road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter Pan AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Senku is Peter Pan and Taiju and Yuzuriha were pixies. This one was quite a dumb idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see. Thank you for telling me, Ruri. I think I'll need some time alone." Taiju looked at him worriedly but slowly fluttered off of Senku's shoulder. He knew it was tough for Senku to find out about what happened to his father, why he'd been missing for so long. Taiju moved to hover near Yuzuriha and held her hand, they were both crying. Byakuya had been an amazing parent to all of them, even if they weren't the same species. </p><p>Ruri nodded sadly and said, "I understand, take your time." </p><p>Senku sent her a small smile before lifting off. It was tough to think happy thoughts with his mind almost completely clouded with grief, his brain fully focused on Byakuya. So he decided to</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I stopped writing this in the middle of a sentence. Am I going to fix it? No.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pendragon (D.J. Machale) Fusion Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was so invested in this idea for a while that I made a character role list.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FIRST GENERATION: 7</p><p>Uncle Press - Byakuya Ishigami - Veelox<br/>
Osa - Lillian Weinberg - Quillan<br/>
Jen Remudi - Connie Lee - Ibara<br/>
Yakov Nikitin - 1st Earth<br/>
Elli Winter - Darya Nikitina - 2nd Earth<br/>
Benn Spader - Shamil Volkov - Cloral<br/>
Seegan - Kokuyo - Eelong</p><p>LAST GENERATION: 10                                           </p><p>Aja Killian - Senku Ishigami - Veelox<br/>
Alder - Taiju [N/A] - Denduron<br/>
Vincent (Gunny) Van Dyke - Gen Asagiri - 1st Earth<br/>
Loor - Tsukasa [N/A] - Zadaa<br/>
Siry Remudi - Chrome [Remudi] - Ibara<br/>
Vo Spader - Ryuusui Nanami - Cloral<br/>
Patrick Mac - Ukyo Saionji - 3rd Earth<br/>
Kasha - Kohaku; klee - Eelong<br/>
Nevva Winter - Amaryllis [Winter] - Quillan<br/>
Bobby Pendragon - Suika - 2nd Earth</p><p>ACOLYTES:</p><p>Yuzuriha Ogawa - Denduron<br/>
Boon - Ruri - Eelong<br/>
Saangi - Mirai [N/A] - Zadaa<br/>
Wu Yenza - Francois - Cloral<br/>
Mark and Courtney - Kinro/Ginro - 2nd Earth<br/>
Evangeline - Kaseki - Ibara<br/>
Soyuz - Quillan</p><p>OTHER NORMAL CITIZENS OF EACH TERRITORY:</p><p>Ibara (maybe he could be a form?) - Quillan<br/>
Magma - 2nd Earth<br/>
Veego - Kirisame - Quillan; Blok<br/>
LaBerge - Mozu - Quillan; Blok</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I could never figure out who was right for each role, especially for the antagonist side.</p><p>For anyone who doesn't know:</p><p>Klee - giant cat species from territory called Eelong<br/>Acolyte - trusted friends/family of travelers who hold onto journals<br/>Traveler - someone who jumps across multiple universes</p><p>And yes, there is a territory called Ibara. It was a bit awkward to have a character and place with the same name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pendragon (D.J. Machale) Fusion Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despite my initial interest with this AU, the plans for it kind of fell through.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jumbled music notes came to an end and Senku found himself standing in a place he didn’t recognise. It was a dim cave, nothing much to really note but the simple fact that he was standing here was surprising in and of itself. He stood there, stunned, for a few seconds before smirking as if he was amused by a funny joke.</p><p>“‘Trust me’ huh? I guess the old man still had some tricks up his sleeve.” Senku let out a short sigh and turned to the tunnel that had brought him here. It looked innocent enough, with a rocky gray interior and roughly carved out appearance. But there was a terrifying power hidden within the stone that defied all logic and understanding. And he needed to understand it. But just standing there staring at it wasn’t going to help much of anything except completely bore him. </p><p>Taking the time to take in the rest of his surroundings, Senku noticed a pile of animal skins. Picking up one of them, he realised that the skins were a pair of clothes. Something resembling a big sleeveless shirt and fraying shorts. Remembering the words of his father’s letter, Senku shrugged and began to take off his own clothes to put on the new ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Candy Shop AU (Sengen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oddly was inspired by the song 'Candy' by Robbie Williams which has absolutely nothing to do with the actual fic idea</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukasa once told Gen about a sweets shop that sat on the corner of a quiet street. Apparently one of his friends had established it a few months ago and had just gotten everything figured out. He had spoken very highly of it, so, one day after practicing his magic act, Gen decided to go check it out. He was feeling like eating something sugary anyway. </p><p>After checking with Tsukasa for the directions, Gen had made his way over to the sweets shop. He was about to open the door and step inside but something out of the corner of his eye stopped him. It was the sweets displayed in the shop’s window. There were marbled caramel clams with their powdered truffle pearls engulfed in a blue spun sugar whirlwind, sugar paintings of whales or dolphins erupting from waves, fruity hard candy sculptures of fish darting through bright coral, and much more. They were so pretty and artistically made that Gen couldn’t help but stand there, appreciate it, and almost be bowled over by a small group of kids racing out of the door to the shop, newly bought candy clutched in their hands as they energetically chattered. </p><p>After thoroughly admiring the marine life, Gen figured it was time to go inside. Closing the door behind him, he was met with the image of a fuzzy rocket tangled in the ink of space made entirely out of cotton candy and displayed behind the front counter. The second thing he noticed was the shop’s eccentric owner. He somehow fit in with the candy around him, deep red eyes, pale skin, and tall green leek-like hair. And Gen suddenly remembered, from his texts with Tsukasa, that the man’s name was Senku.</p><p>---</p><p>Senku had a moderately scientific job. ‘Moderately’ because it wasn’t a job that you would immediately think of as a science. He wasn’t a biologist, a chemist, a geologist (though he did have a friend who studied that field), a botanist, an astronomer, or any other variation of well-known science. He simply found those jobs too stuffy and serious for any enjoyment to be taken from them. Instead, much to his friends’ surprise, he became the proud owner of a small sweets shop that was slowly gaining in popularity </p><p>Sure he made some pastries and knew how to make a few drinks, but the ‘main attraction’ of Senku’s shop, as he put it when asked if he would expand his shop to a café, were the sugary delights elegantly displayed in the shop’s window. He loved making something beautiful out of a simple thing like candy, so his sweets shop ended up looking more like an art museum, but as little kids began flocking to the door it looked more and more like the place it was established as.</p><p>Senku had decided on two themes for his shop, space and the ocean. The main theme was the ocean because it was a relatable subject to customers and there was a lot you could do with water dynamics and colorful fish. The second category was something that Senku never really displayed much. It was a bit personal, and any candy he had tried to make regarding space had ended up as passion projects instead. Or experiments. Lots of those. He still couldn’t make a rocket sculpture without getting carried away with the interior and inner workings. So they ended up becoming decorations for the backroom of the shop. </p><p>Overall, he didn’t regret his decision of turning down the creative path. Though he did sometimes wonder what would’ve happened had he applied for a job at a space program. Or as a software engineer. Or anywhere else his big brain could qualify for. But none would be as fun or as enjoyable as creating a delicious treat that most people enjoy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did a bit of research for this:</p><p> -Sculpting hard candy is called Amezaiku (I didn't even know it was a Japanese art)<br/> -It takes less than five minutes for soft candy to harden when sculpting so you have to work fast!</p><p>Link to an Amezaiku video I found when poking around the internet:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DW9Y0aIKXeY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>